Mi corazón siempre está a tu servicio
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Las personas reían de felicidad, una joven pareja de duelistas, Yusei y Aki, eran los afortunados de todo festejo. Sin embargo, ante una gran fiesta, nadie se dio cuenta que ambos habían escapado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los besos y las caricias empezaron, su luna de miel como recién casados empezaría.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Saben. Hace poco le pregunté a mis compañera, hermanas y hermosas mujeres de un grupo YuAki sobre si se han imaginado una luna de miel entre ellos. Cuando me dijeron que no, yo empezaba a imaginarme algo entre ellos.**_

 _ **Este fue el resultado de todo lo que había pensado. ¡Mis niñas hermosas! Espero que disfruten y les guste esta dulce luna de miel.**_

 _ **It's time to read!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes**_ _ **para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Los pétalos eran lanzados. Las personas reían de felicidad y otros más sacaban las fotografías necesarias para recordar el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo. Una joven pareja caminaba tomados de la mano. El dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas y el brillo de felicidad absoluta remarcado en sus ojos.

 **-¡Felicidades Yusei y Aki!** -Gritaron todos felices por la pareja recién casada.

Los dos duelistas más fuertes y sin dejar a un lado que eran los mejores en su especialidad, habian unido sus vidas en ese día. La fiesta en aquel lugar no había tardado en llegar. Las personas reían y muchas otras festejaban a los recién casados. Sin embargo, con toda la fiesta ya iniciada, ninguno se había dado que nuestra joven pareja se había escapado de su propio festejo. Entre risas inocentes, sus manos enlazadas y los sentimientos claros, empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de aquel hotel.

Sin ser tarde ni mucho menos perezosos. Los besos empezaron, las caricias y los suspiros le siguieron. Al menos querían llegar a la habitación para empezar aquel acto pasional.

Más que instintos y la 'calentura' por la Luna de miel. Era el saber que tanto cuerpo y alma ya le pertenecía al otro. Era saber que al fin podrían entregarse al otro sin tener miedo a no corresponderse. Era aquel dejo de felicidad que se había instalado en sus pechos y el motivo por el que una vez que entraron a la habitación. Cerraron con seguro, para evitar algún chismoso, y empezar por quitar botones y bajar cierres.

Entre cada beso que se daban, una gran sonrisa era muy bien marcada en su rostro. Sus manos temblorosas recorrían la piel del otro. Cuando ambos se volvieron a mirar pegaron sus frentes.

 **-Marcamos nuestro propio ritmo Aki** -Habló Yusei con seguridad **-¿Nerviosa?**

 **-Sólo un poco** -La nombrada sus manos a las mejillas de su ahora esposo **-Pero se que contigo no tengo que tener miedo**

 **-Te amo Aki** -Habló sin titubeos.

 **-Igual te amo Yusei...**

Sus miradas de suavizaron y los besos empezaron a ser un poco más lentos. Con calma y la vista ciega, caminaron a la cama. Se separaron, Yusei vio como Aki se subía a la cama con aquella bonita lencería blanca que modelaba. El ya sólo se encontraba con sus pantalones negros, con el cierre abajo y el botón fuera.

Atraído a ella. Le siguió, se subió a la cama para darle un beso corto en los labios y con sus manos empezar a recorrer el cuerpo de su ahora esposa. Sus ojos brillaron al verla reaccionar a las caricias que proporcionaba. Soltaba risitas cuando tocaba sus costillas y soltaba suspiros cuando recorría sus piernas.

Se maravilló de aquella mujer bajo él. Sus labios empezaron a besar su suave piel blanca. Veía sus ojos cafés brillosos, su boca abierta dejando salir suspiros que ansiaba tomarlos y sus cabellos rojos esparcidos por la cama. Pero primero quería descubrir todo rincón de ella, quería memorizar todo lo que ella le ofrecía.

Así empezó a retirar prendas y besar todo pedazo de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Los suspiros de Aki se habían elevado. Sentía su piel sensible con cada beso, con cada caricia. Sin poder controlar sus manos, estos empezaron a tocar el pecho de su esposo.

Se deleitó con cada músculo que tocaba. Se maravilló con cada reacción que hacía Yusei. De los leves suspiros, de los rasguños y cicatrices que guardaba como un trofeo, empezaba a memorizar todo de su cuerpo. Eran curiosos. De eso no podían negarlo. Sus manos traviesas jugaban con el otro. Las palabras de amor y los pequeños besos. Esto sólo apenas estaba por iniciar.

 **-¿Puedo?** -Preguntó el moreno con ansía.

 **-Ahora y siempre Yusei...** -Aki le sonrió angelicalmente mientras alzaba sus brazos y lo tomaba de los hombros **-Yo seré tuya...**

Sus labios se pegaron. Sus cuerpos se unían al fin. Lo más importante, era que sus almas ya estaban unidas desde un principio, desde aquella primera vez que se vieron, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Los dos se sonrieron con amor, aquel amor que con el tiempo había empezado a crecer. Un cosquilleo apareció en su bajo vientre y pronto el acto pasional había empezado.

Sus caderas se movían en un suave vaivén, en un dulce ritmo que sólo ellos dos marcaban. Sus manos acariciaban al otro, querían sentir el cuerpo del otro, de alguna manera sentían que esto podía ser un sueño. Pero los besos que compartían, les decía todo lo contrario.

Yusei bajaba a besar su cuello y el inicio de sus pechos, los puntos sensibles de ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando la escuchó suspirar satisfecha. Su vaivén empezó a ser un poco más rápido y profundo, ambos suspiraron por el repentino cambio, ambos empezaron a disfrutar más del acto.

 **-Yusei...** -Aki suspiraba y repetía su nombre cuando lo sentía entrar.

No era rudo, no tenía miedo de dañarla porque la confianza estaba primero en ellos. Y valla como confiaban en el otro, ambos estaban seguros con el otro. Fue así que sintieron un tirón en su bajo vientre. Ambos soltaron un grito al sentir que su final estaba cerca. Sin tardar sus piernas rodearon su cintura, aunque estuvieran casados, no permitiría que saliera de ella.

Yusei sonrió ante este acto. Fue así como el se acercó y pego sus frentes sudorosas.

 **-Nunca más me iré de tu lado Aki**

Sus labios se unieron una última vez antes de sentir como se desarmaban y Yusei caia sobre su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, sus corazones acelerados golpeaban su pecho. Se separó con lentitud, salió de ella y se acostó a su lado mientras la atraía a su cuerpo.

 **-Eso fue intenso** -Sonrió Aki al sentir los labios de Yusei besando su espalda.

 **-Ya te decía yo** -Sus manos llegaron a sus costillas donde empezó con las cosquillas.

 **-¡Para Yusei!** -Grito Aki feliz.

Las risas no habian parado entre ellos. Eran como dos adolescentes en ese punto. Las sábanas habían sido retiradas y pronto Yusei ya la tenía entre sus brazos. Sus sonrisas crecieron y un dulce beso compartieron. Cuando se separaron, Yusei tomó su mano.

 **-¿Crees que tu mamá se enoje porque nos escapamos antes?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-No lo creo** -Le sonrió con complicidad **-Creo que ya se imaginarán donde estaremos aunque mi padre...**

 **-Quiere muchos nietos eso lo se, no ha parado de repetirmelo** -Suspiro cuando recordó aquella conversación.

 **-Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo**

Yusei miro a Aki con una sonrisa. La vio levantarse con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo. Pero esta cayó al abrir la puerta del baño así dejándola desnuda. Hipnotizado, Yusei camino a ella para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Un beso más compartían. Las risas volvían a empezar y sus manos volvían a unirse. Era así como empezaban su vida como recién casados. Era así como empezarían sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

Era así como ambos continuarían con su felicidad, al lado del otro.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Cuando les mostré el resultado final al grupo, me dijeron que está bien y es muy hermoso. Les dije que si me imaginaba algo "lemon" o "lime" era algo muy dulce y hermoso. No me imaginaba algo brusco o algo así por el estilo. Tenía que ser dulce y hermoso.**_

 _ **¡Este hermoso resultado es la prueba de todo!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 4 de Mayo de 2018**_


End file.
